The present invention pertains to an osteosynthesis aid for bone fixation, particularly for application to pelvic-bone structure.
German Patent No. 3,917,916 C1 discloses and describes an external fixation device, particularly for application to the pelvis. The device comprises two bone-pin or screw-holding clamps, and these clamps are ball-joint connected and selectively clamped to a central body. The central body consists of two pivotally connected elongate arms each of which has telescopically guided parts which provide a measure of arm-length adjustability. The telescopic adjustments and the pivotal connection of the arms are both releasably securable to hold given adjustment thereof.
The known device is rather expensive and has a limited range of length adjustability, so that several different sizes must be kept in stock in order to provide the surgeon with the proper osteosynthesis aid for a specific case of use.